


Sweethearts

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (literally), Candy Hearts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen's always loved candy hearts. Tony uses this to his advantage. (Short and sweet Valentine's fic).
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Sweethearts

Stephen loved candy hearts. Those tiny candies that came in pastel pinks, blues and yellows, all with dumb lovey-dovey inscriptions like ‘L.O.V.E’ or ‘BE MINE.” While he didn’t care what the messages (often being inaccurate when they said ‘PRETTY GIRL’ and so on), they tasted good. They were fun, and they were harmless.

His partner of 3 years, Tony Stark, had caught on to this fact.

Stephen had woken up to light kisses pressed along his upper back, from when he was laying on his stomach. He hummed, letting Tony know he had woken up.

“Good morning, my love,” Tony said, moving to let Stephen flip himself over. As soon as he did so, Tony moved in again, to cuddle against him. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered.

Stephen smiled up at Tony. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said back, his voice still deep with sleep. He moved in for a kiss, which Tony easily reciprocated, before things escalated as they usually did with the couple, especially considering it was one of the most romantic days of the year.

After their distraction, lost in each other, and a long shower together to clean up, they went into the living room for a late breakfast, closer to lunch. Tony made heart-shaped pancakes, Stephen poured coffee.

“I have a gift for you,” Tony said, after they had finished eating. Stephen assumed this, considering they got each other gifts every year.

“Me too,” Stephen said. Reaching in his pocket dimension, he pulled out a bouquet of red and gold flowers, inter-dimensional in nature and lasting much longer than the cut flowers found on Earth. “These are for you,” he said, handing them to Tony with great care.

The engineer took them, marvelling at the boldness of the colours. “Thank you,” he said, before standing up to go put them in a vase of water. Stephen sat there, content to watch his husba- _partner_ be happy with his gift. When Tony got back, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small silver tin. “This is for you, it’s the first of three.”

Stephen took it, opening it hastily in his curiosity. Inside were _candy hearts,_ all with the inscription ‘I LOVE YOU, DOUCHEBAG.’ Stephen laughed. They were clearly customized then, not just bought in haste. Leave it to Tony to make even the most clichéd Valentine’s gift still have a personal touch.

“I love you too, thank you,” Stephen said, moving forward to hug Tony before popping three in his mouth. _Damn,_ he missed these. Artificially sweet and too nostalgic. Perfection. “When do I get the others?”

“In due time,” Tony said, smiling to himself. He seemed almost apprehensive for something, but it couldn’t be what Stephen was thinking, right? Stephen chose to just let Tony have his fun for the time being. All he knew was he was getting two more sets of candy hearts!

After breakfast, they had moved to the living room to binge-watch Valentine’s Day movies. Cheesy rom-coms could always create a romantic atmosphere, _regardless_ of whether or not you fought inter-dimensional creatures on occasion or ran a multi-million dollar company. They weren’t heartless, after all.

Of course, the atmosphere might have become too romantic when Tony and Stephen had gotten distracted with each other _again,_ though, they had the day off and the place to themselves. They weren’t being the most irresponsible they could have been. Their most irresponsible moment would have been at Rhodey’s wedding, though they didn’t need to reminisce about that right now.

Stephen and Tony had gotten dressed in thick sweaters and puffy jackets for a walk outside. This year proved to have less snowfall than usual, so the sidewalks were relatively dry while the rare patches of grass in the city were blanketed by white.

Just when they were about to turn around, Tony reached into his jacket pocket ( _seriously, how did the man plan this?_ ) to give Stephen the second tin.

Mumbling a thanks, barely able to speak in the cold, Stephen opened it. The inscription this time was ‘T.SxS.S, MEANT TO BE.’ Stephen looked up at Tony, who was smiling back at him. “We are, truly,” Stephen said, moving in for a hug.

They held each other tightly, for longer than usual. “I’m glad you agree, Steph,” Tony whispered, before they separated. Arm in arm, they walked back home, Stephen eating the occasional candy heart as they went. He shared them with Tony.

Getting back, they started on dinner. Valentine’s dinners at actual restaurants would have been hectic, to say the least. Every couple in New York booking a table, and then other couples trying to get a spot last-minute, it all seemed like too much. Tony and Stephen had mutually agreed that a quiet night at home was perfect for the end to their day, finding cooking together to be too much fun to pass up.

They ate at the small, circle dining table, specially set-up with the vase of flowers as the centrepiece, and dark blue tablecloth to contrast the red nicely. Just when they had finished dessert (Stark Raving Hazelnuts ice cream, of course), Tony had cleared the table, insisting Stephen stay seated and comfortable.

Stephen could feel his heart in his throat. Tony’s special attentions, was this just because of Valentine’s Day? Or something special? He knew Tony had planned something with the candy hearts, but he hadn’t revealed much with the previous two tins, that wasn’t already obvious. Stephen loved Tony, and Tony loved him.

Tony sat back down at their table, dragging his chair to be more beside Stephen than across from him. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the final tin. Wordlessly, he handed it over, though from reading the man’s features, Stephen could tell Tony was nervous, but… hopeful?

Opening it, Stephen felt his heart stop for a moment. The same innocent candy hearts, in pink, blue, and yellow, were all inscribed with one message: MARRY ME, STEPHEN.

Looking back towards Tony, he saw the man had moved from sitting at the table to a kneeling position in front of him. On Tony’s hands was an open box, with a ring. Tony’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, crinkled at the corners as he smiled up at Stephen, his whole expression bright.

“I love you, Steph. And I know, Valentine’s proposals are cliché, but… I think we’re unorthodox enough to let a little something be normal. Please, make me the happiest man on Earth and everywhere else, and become my husband. Marry me.”

Stephen smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Tony. “Yes,” he said, before reaching forward to kiss the man, ignoring the ring. Against Tony’s lips, he repeated it. “Yes, yes, _yes._ I love you, yes.”

Tony laughed against him, the relief evident in his voice. “I love you too,” he said once more, sliding the ring onto Stephen’s finger before they celebrated, the final tin of candy hearts left behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> I wanted to write a Valentine's fic with these two. Posting it about 15 minutes late, but hey, it's probably still the 14th *somewhere* in the world.
> 
> This was based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr about Customized Candy Hearts. I thought that sounded cute. Lowkey, I don't really like how they taste, but the concept rocks.
> 
> Wishing you a happy Valentine's day, whether you're celebrating it platonically or romantically, I hope you're loving others and feeling loved.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Wash your hands. 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
